Given a Second Chance
by demon13o
Summary: Kagome thought she would live a simple life... that's not the case with these things call fates, they roll the dice of destiny and Kagome is their pawn to be used by the gods. She will fight an evil then be thrown into an eternal sleep until a new evil su
1. Chapter 1

Given A Second Chance.

Chapter 1.

"_**Oba-san," a young boy's voice called out.**_

"_**Yes dear?" an older woman's voice replied.**_

"_**Tell us a story," the voice asked with many other voices agreeing.**_

"_**What kind of story?" the elderly woman asked.**_

"_**A story about adventure, hardships, and action."**_

"_**And love!" a young girl added.**_

"_**Okay this story I'm about to tell you is a story with many bad endings but in all there is but one good happy ending, do not take this story likely. This story is for you to decide to think, do you believe it is real or fiction, now I will ask you again in the end so keep that question close," the elderly woman explained and got ready to begin her long tale, "One day a young girl woke up to a bright sunny morning…"**_

----------

A girl's eyes fluttered open only to be squeezed shut from the blinding light the sun gave off. Slowly yet carefully she slipped out of the sleeping blankets she slept with. She made sure that she didn't make any noise; she didn't want to wake the sleeping demons nearby. She looked down at the fox kit that slept with her in the sleeping blankets. She saw he was still asleep.

She rose to her feet and looked around the campground her and her friends had claimed that night and sighed slightly shaking away every bad vibe she had. She saw that her best friend was sleeping next to the man she had a crush on but never spoke it. The girl knew her friend had secret feeling for him and he did back. She looked up into a tree to see a guy sleeping in it with one foot hanging down and himself clutching his very own sword as if his life depended on it's well being.

"Maybe I should quickly go get ready before they wake up," she whispered softly so her self. Since she got no answer she nodded to herself as if she was the only one to answer her question. She walked over to her bag and pulled out some clothing and snuck off behind a big tree.

She soon emerged from behind the tree dressed in a navy blue fighting kimono it looked warm and loose on her small form. She had midnight black hair that reached about mid-back and bright blue cerulean eyes that looked like the clearest ocean. She held in her hands her sleeping yuka and placed in her small bag on the ground. Looking around the camp she decided to get some fresh dry wood to start up another fire to prepare breakfast that her companion had hunted last night before turning in to sleep. She walked away from camp gathering up either some loose wood that termites didn't get to yet or the rain from the other day. Picking a good helping of wood she looked towards the pathway back to camp when she spotted a little tiger cub stuck under a heavy log. She put her pile down and walked over to the thick log and pulled it up freeing the trapped cub.

As soon as the cub moved from its spot she placed the log back down carefully. Kneeling over she pet the little cub then stood back up. Moving over to the wood and picking it back up she headed back over to camp without realizing the cub following her silently. She knelt down in front of the fire pit they created before nightfall she began to place the wood in a certain way.

"Now to start the fire some how…" she whispered. The cub looked at her and as if understanding her it shot fire at the wood make it burn. She looked at the cub shocked and surprised. The cub only looked back and purred.

"Seems I've got my self a little pet," she reached her delicate hand over and pet the cub softly. The cub sat there looking at her while purring and wagging its long tail happily.

"I wonder where your mommy is little guy," she asked no one unparticular.

"…_Dead…" _the cub whined sadly. She picked the cub up and pulled him up against her. Letting her mothering skills take effect she slowly began to calm the sad cub. Soon the cub was purring yet again. She placed the cub back on the ground and walked over to a tree. She slid her hand inside her kimono and pulled out a small kunai knife. She threw it up at a rope hanging from the tree and held her hands out to catch the dried meat that fell. Walking over to the fire she managed to tie the dead creature on the log hanging above the fire and let it cook.

After some time the scent of the burning meat woke the sleeping forms within the camp. The first form to sit up was a young woman slightly older then the first girl. The woman woke with a tired yawn. Rubbing her eyes she gazed at the girl near the cub and smiled a warm smile at her. The woman had long black hair that looked impeccable no matter how she slept. She wore a pink blouse and a green commoners skirt that went to her ankles and upon her feet were sandals that were leather being held by rope. The woman had soft milky brown eyes that showed a small hint of joy in them always.

"Morning Kagome," the woman announced.

"Morning Sango," the girl near the cub replied, "breakfast will be done shortly."

The next form to wake jumped down from a tree and it happened to be a man with silver hair and these cute little triangular ears upon his hair trying to hide within his hair. He wore a red fire rat fighter's kimono for a male. He always traveled barefoot whereever he went. His eyes were a metallic gold color with signs of pain and heartbreak flowing through them but some how it looked like there was only a little of both in his eyes.

"Morning Inuyasha," Kagome smiled up at him. He nodded back in reply. Slowly the last person woke but didn't sit up the only sign you could tell he was awake was when Sango screamed.

"**PERVERT!**" Sango screamed loudly and a loud **'SMACK'** was heard in an echo. Inuyasha snorted as he starred at the poor pathetic guy that lay on his side twitching from the pain.

"He'll never learn," he sighed.

"Miroku you might have to stop doing that before Sango threatens to cut off your hand," a child's voice stated from beside Kagome. Kagome looked down to see her little adopted son and then she smiled a warm happy smile at him. The child had reddish orange hair being held up by a blue bow carefully. He had emerald green eyes and a fluffy tan tail that would 'swish' every so often. For ears they were pointy like elf ears. His clothing was a brown vest over top of a green shirt, and a pair of blue pants. He had little cute bare feet.

"Morning Shippo, how did you sleep?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Great Kagome," he cheered happily then he noticed the little cub.

"Isn't he cute I found him in the woods, he doesn't have a mother and he's grown attached to me so I thought I'd keep him as well," Kagome explained to the unasked question. Shippo's only answer was a 'oh'.

A cute little kitty with two twin tails came walking up to the cube, the cat had a black diamond design in the middle of her forehead and black marks on her tail to. She mewled at the cub. The cub mewled back happy to find another friend. The cub lied down next to Kagome softly purring.

"Wow Kagome you weren't kidding the cub does have a strong connection to you he really doesn't want to leave your side," Sango stated quite shocked.

"Yeah I know he's been with me since I helped him out from under a log that crashed, poor guy," Kagome sighed in empathy for the cub. She of course had once been in his place before and understood what it felt like. She had neither mother nor father. She just found her friends on her journey to train to be a stronger miko.

----------

"_**Oba-san, what happened to the nice lady for her mommy and daddy to have died?" a little girl asked.**_

"_**Very good question well, Lady Kagome had grown up in a small village that had trained miko's to be strong but one night the village was raided by traders. They ran in stealing what girls they could sell on the black market or keep as their slaves or maybe even sell them off as slaves. Well for some reason Lady Kagome's mother had panicked and hid her daughter very cleverly. Her father managed to fend the traders off for as long as he could but he had no idea there were warriors among the group. One had sliced him and made sure his death was slow and painful. They soon found Lady Kagome's mother and asked where the girl was but she refused to tell them and curtsied around their question by saying things like 'what daughter', 'I have no daughter', or 'I am the only one here you are searching for someone who does not exist in this little humble village'.**_

"_**They had managed to beat the poor woman to near death but she still did not speak a word about her 'daughter' or where she was hiding. Lady Kagome had watched her mother become so lifeless, she cried silent tears and hoped the men would go away and leave her alone. Well the men did leave but not before burning the city to the ground and taking as many woman as possible that they could salvage. Lady Kagome waited till dawn before coming out of her hiding place she had dragged her mother's body back to the village to burry her but found her own father dead as well. She fell to the ground in a puddle of her own fears and worries. She had nothing left, no one lived and the whole village was just ash. She sat up and looked to the sky for guidance then as if magic a small memory flew through her mind.**_

"_**The memory was of her mother telling her that if an emergency ever came up she were to grab their stash hidden in a secret spot and take it. She was to take it and run and never look back. She would honor her mother's last wishes and her father's hard work. She would run and make her self stronger. She ran and did just that very thing. She left nothing important behind, well except for her broken heart and dark past to start a new life."**_

"_**Wow Oba-san I feel sorry for Lady Kagome," a little boy cried.**_

"_**Do not fret my grandchild, she still has a tale to live don't worry," the old woman stated.**_

"_**Okay," the boy replied.**_

"_**Now where was I oh yes…"**_

----------

"Breakfast is done," Kagome ushered as she reached forward to grab three sticks full of meat. She handed one to Shippo and leaned one down for the cub to eat while she ate her own. The cub purred softly while he ate. Shippo smiled his thanks before eating. Sango had grabbed two, one was for her self and the other for the two-tailed cat known as Kirara. Inuyasha had grabbed two for himself. Miroku was still unconscious on the ground by a log where Sango left him. They ate in silence until Miroku finally woke from his forced nap.

"Sango my love, why must you be so abusive," he joked with a whine. She huffed and glared at him with angrily.

"Miroku you should act like a monk and less like a lecher," Inuyasha ordered. Miroku sighed as he grabbed a stick full of meat and ate to his hearts contents. After breakfast was finished Sango had gone to get some water to put the fire out. Miroku and Inuyasha discussed their travel plans for when they were ready to leave the campsite.

Kagome looked at them to make sure she could slip away for a bit and saw that no one would be moved from what they were doing so she slipped behind a big tree and walked away silently with two followers close by. She walked pretty far. When she stopped she noticed she was to far for Inuyasha to hear her or sense her. She could feel them but they wouldn't be able to feel her.

She looked down at her right palm and relaxed it for a bit. Quickly she tensed the appendage and a small blue flame shot out of her hand and danced above her hand. She relaxed her palm and hovered her left palm over her right to play with the dancing flame. She twitched one of her fingers upon her left palm and watched an arrow of blue flames dart from the dancing fire towards an innocent tree. She watched the tree become in gulped in flames. She watched the tree burn to the ground with no emotions what so ever. She felt every hate erupt from within her. The dark past came back to haunt her and play with her mind.

She dropped to her knees upon the ground. The flame disappeared as she brought her hands up to cover her eyes from the cruel world. Tears began to pool under her eyes then fall streaming down her cheeks in rivers. She couldn't stand her dark past. She didn't want to see her past again. She didn't wish to be haunted by the faded memories of her mother and father. She wanted revenge. She wanted to kill the traders who raided her village and killed the men and stole the women. She would have her peace even if it took her very life from her.

"Oka-san?" Shippo called out to her. She twitched. Quickly she removed her hands to look at the boy she claimed as her son.

"Yes Shippo?" She replied.

"Will you tell me what troubles you oka-san?"

"My past troubles me Shippo, my past."

"I will listen to what part of your past troubles you." She smiled and pulled him on to her lap just as the cub walked out from behind a tree and curled up next to her. Kagome looked down at the cub and smiled again and sat upon the ground in a more comfortable position.

"I might as well tell you since Inuyasha and Miroku will be arguing for a while, and they will never notice my absence."

Shippo snickered while the cub gave a soft mewling laughter.

"Well my past is no pleasant place to be but if you wish to understand me I guess I will have to tell you." Shippo smiled and snuggled closer to Kagome to get warmer as he listened to her tale.

------Flash-back------

_A young girl of ten looked around effortlessly. She was looking for something or someone. Her crystal blue eyes darted around with questionable life._

"_Oka-san!" She screamed out._

"_Yes dear?" A woman in her mid thirties asked from behind her. The girl screamed as she jumped in surprise._

"_How did you get there so fast?" She questioned. Her mother laughed at her._

"_Why Kagome dear did you forget?"_

"_Forget what oka-san?"_

"_We come from a long line of ninja's and holy people from the lost grounds."_

"_Oh yeah, but that's to much to remember oka-san." She said with a hint of disrespect to the blood._

"_Well then you will be glad you are from our family line when it comes in handy now won't you?"_

"_What ever you believe oka-san, what ever you believe."_

"_KAGOME!!" A man yelled._

"_Papa!" Kagome screamed in joy. _

"_How's my girl?"_

"_I'm great father."_

"_Your daughter here disrespects our heritage." The woman stated as her daughter whined about it._

"_Yes but she will learn to respect it, Lady Midoriko is coming to this village to give the young girls their coming of age gifts. Lady Midoriko is always watching out for our little village."_

"_Papa this is no little village, it's huge and Midoriko grew up here as well." Kagome stuck her soft pink little tongue out at them innocently._

"_You ought to be careful Kagome if you stick that out at any other man or demon they will find a way to make you use it." Kagome pulled her wet pink appendage back into her mouth with no complaint knowing what her father meant._

"_Good girl, now we better dress in our best clothes since she's coming tonight, oh and Kagome she heard you were coming of age as well so she wanted to make sure she got to see you her only niece."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah… lets just go see her."_

_The three headed towards a good-sized hut. The three lived within the hut together. They went in to the hut. The father set his stuff down before exiting the hut to bathe in the swimming hole nearby while the mother and daughter bathed inside the hut away from peeping eyes._

_The mother washed down Kagome and herself then they pulled on nicely made kimonos. The mother wore a dark blue kimono with white lilies upon the sleeves in a unique pattern. She had on a white obi as well. She pulled her hair up and used a pair of chopsticks to keep her hair up. The chopsticks were navy blue with a few lilies upon them and a few white strings hanging off the tip of the sticks with a few diamonds connected to the strong strings. The woman looked to her daughter and helped her dress._

_Kagome pulled on a pure white kimono to prove she were still innocent. There were a few pink and red roses upon the sleeves. Upon her back was the family's crest and black dragon with clear crystal blue eyes. The dragon stood for the family's history and how hard they worked to obtain their status. She had on a white obi with a few parts done in black. Her mother quickly wrapped her long hair into a large bun and stuck two chopsticks within her hair. The sticks were a plain white with the tips dyed black a few jewels hung from the chopsticks._

"_Just beautiful, Kagome you make me proud to have you as my daughter."_

"_Yes she does, she does us both proud," her father cheered as he entered the hut. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jeweled necklace. It had a small dragon clinging to a blue crystal that surged with power. He placed the pendent around Kagome's neck then backed away to smile._

"_Magnificent."_

"_Yes she is."_

"_Father what does the dragon stand for?"_

"_The dragon is our family's protector. When you are in need of help this very dragon will make a deal with you to save you. You are our heir so only you can call for the dragon's help. No one in our family has called for the dragon's help in the past seven generations, so the deal it will make none of us seem to know. Don't call upon the dragon unless it's necessary you got that only in case of a real emergency." He ordered._

"_But father how can a dragon help us there's never been a dragon in the world?"_

"_The dragons do exist they are the gods that watch us. Every family has a god and this family has two. Right now the dragon can be put into your hands and you will earn the fox after you come of age."_

"_The fox, what does he stand for?"_

"_The fox stands for the cunning speed and slyness. He will come in handy in your future. He comes from you mother's side, the ninja's. The dragon comes from my family of the holy grounds."_

"_Will I ever see these holy grounds?"_

"_One day my dear, one day. When we leave this village we will visit the grounds so you may see your heritage, your birth right." She smiled. She liked the idea of seeing the holy grounds._

"_Well let's head down to the towns center where the fire show shall begin." The other two nodded and the three headed out the hut barefooted heading for the center of the town to watch the fire show and meet the lady of the nation._

+o+

"_Lady Midoriko, thank you for coming we feel so happy to have your presence here with the girls coming of age so soon."_

"_As am I general."_

"_Midoriko!" A young girl squealed._

"_Oh my!"_

"_Guards there is a trespasser seize her!" Two guards ran towards the girl to catch her but she jumped out of the way and landed directly in front of Midoriko._

"_Nice to see you again Midoriko!" The girl squealed._

"_Kagome you should know better then to surprise the general like that, hello sister."_

"_Hello sister, hello brother, oh and hello my dear Kagome." Midoriko smiled warmly down at her niece._

"_It's been a while has it not?" The father stated._

"_Yes I believe it has, general this is my family you can relax they will do no harm you may continue to guard the area."_

"_Yes Lady Midoriko." The general stated as he headed off in a different direction to do as told._

"_So I hear my little niece will be coming of age, ah I see you have been given the dragon already. When do you come of age is it tomorrow?"_

"_Yes I come of age tomorrow," Kagome smirked at her aunt._

"_Well child we will have to make sure you are given a super special gift for tonight."_

"_Lady Midoriko, if you hang out with Kagome any more you'll become like her."_

"_I know brother, I know."_

"_Sister let's head to the fire show, they say it will be beautiful this year."_

"_Yes sister let's go," Midoriko wrapped her hand around Kagome's hand and began to walk towards the center of the village with Kagome's mother and father following close behind._

+o+

"_Kagome?" A soft voice called out._

"_Just a little while longer mama."_

"_Dear it's time to get up you over slept, I forgot to get you up from your nap." Kagome jumped up and rubbed her eyes with a balled fist._

"_What time is it mama?"_

"_I'd say about close to sunset."_

"_MAMA!!" Kagome screamed._

"_What's so important dear?"_

"_I'm suppose to see Midoriko before she leaves to go back to the castle."_

"_Well you better hurry dear oh and don't forget to take Minko."_

"_Okay oka-san!" Kagome shouted as she bounded out the door with a black fox trailing after her. She ran towards the royal quarters where the royals stay._

"_Midoriko!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards a huge door. She came to a stop outside the door and banged on it but no one came to answer the door. She looked down at Minko then back up at the door._

"_Let's sneak in boy." The fox nodded. Minko formed with Kagome giving her the abilities of a fox until Minko chose to leave her body. She jumped up on to the wall of the castle and looked across the grounds for the one person. She didn't see her anywhere._

"_Midoriko!!" She screamed again, and yet still no reply. She jumped down off the wall and ran will an amazingly fast speed across the castle grounds. She would look for her aunt as long as she could._

"_Lady Kagome?" Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked at the person who called her name._

"_General? Where's my aunt?"_

"_She had to leave to help her people in the next village, they were in trouble she is terribly sorry she couldn't stay to give you the gift so she told me to give it to you."_

"_Oh."_

"_Here's the gift." The general handed her a black bracelet. She held it then placed I upon her wrist and felt it wrap up her arm in bands and a small chain hung off with a small fox ambulant. The fox had blood red eyes, the fox looked as if it were planning evil deeds to commit._

_Kagome heard a growl come from Minko. It made her think for a second._

"_Minko doesn't like it."_

"_Minko?"_

"_Minko is our family's fox god."_

"_Uh, oh yes that is right my lady how could I forget."_

"_Well I'd better leave and head home to my oka-san now." Kagome turned and ran back to the wall and jumped over it quickly. Once she was over the wall Minko left her body and starred at Kagome to see if she were still okay after the fusion._

"_Well Minko did you feel what I felt?" He shook his head._

"_I felt Midoriko's life just slip away. We were in there and while I was talking to the general I felt her just die within the castle it's self." The fox looked at her with amazement._

"_That isn't a normal feeling to feel, neither me nor the dragon can feel those things."_

"_Yes I know Minko, you know your not suppose to speak outside our home." He sighed and the two began to head back to the hut._

"_Oka-san, we're back!"_

"_How was your visit to see Lady Midoriko?"_

"_Oka-san I have some bad news." Minko nudged Kagome's leg to let her know nicely._

"_Oh what is it dear, what happened?"_

"_Oka-san… Midoriko wasn't there she was murdered within the castle."_

"_Were you told this?"_

"_No I felt it, oka-san the general gave me this bracelet and it won't come off." Kagome tried to pull the bracelet off._

"_Oh dear." Her mother tried to remove the bracelet as well but couldn't remove it either. She yanked and tugged on it with all her might but it wouldn't budge._

"_How can this be possible?"_

"_Oka-san why won't it come off?" Kagome looked at her as tears began to pool under her eyes getting ready to flood. After a second the tears began to flood down her cheek in streams._

"_I don't know honey, I just don't know." She wrapped her arms around Kagome and pulled her into a warm hug. After a few moments Kagome's father ran into the hut breathing deeply._

"_What's wrong dear?"_

"_We must hide Kagome now!"_

"_Why what's wrong?"_

"_Lady Midoriko has been found dead in her bed chambers. A call was sent in to our ninja's that a horrid of traders happen to be heading into this village to take what they can." Her mother pulled Kagome to her feet. Minko looked up at the two with fear in his eyes and surround his form in waves._

"_Minko come on boy we'll be fine… I get the feeling we'll survive." He looked at her and thought she was right and calmed down tremendously. Her mother pulled her from the hut towards the forest near their hut with Minko following close behind._

_They ran into the forest pretty far hoping to get as far from the invaders quickly. Kagome was thrown on to a tree branch. Minko jumped up on to the branch and formed with her body to stay out of sight. Her mother looked up at her with love shinning brightly in her eyes. A noise made her mother dart her eyes around and make her drop to the ground quickly._

"_Oka-san!" Kagome squealed softly._

"_Woman where's your daughter?" A man asked._

"_What daughter?"_

"_We know you have a daughter."_

"_I have no daughter."_

"_She's the niece of Lady Midoriko."_

"_You are in denial I'm the only one out here, you should stop your searching, this girl you wish to find does not exist."_

"_Woman you have a bad case of lying." The man ran at her and withdrew a small sword to slice the woman's neck open. He saw her hands clasp her throat to try and hold the blood in that seemed to seep out like water over a waterfall. The woman coughed up some blood as she held a strong gaze of acceptance. The woman would die with no regret._

_Kagome had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming for her mother. A Flash flashed through out the forest in a blinding light taking Kagome into the light. When the light died down she was gone. The men looked around for the source but saw none. They began to search the forest for Kagome._

_Kagome looked around from where she now sat. She noticed that she was sitting upon a fluffy cloud and not falling through it._

"_What's going on here?" she cried out as her tears still fell from her eyes._

"_Lady Kagome please calm down child. I am the dragon god of your family, I am Kei." A male's voice stated calmly._

"_Why am I here?" Just then the fox defused from Kagome and stood around her as if protecting her from her sadness._

"_I have come to you to give you a deal, you may be given a second chance if you make this deal with me."_

"_What kind of deal?" Kagome felt Minko wrap closer around her to show he didn't like the deal._

"_You are to vanquish the evil set upon this land and you will be given a better life to live then this sad one."_

"_You promise to make everything right?"_

"_Hai, I promise to make everything right my dear."_

"_Then we have a deal." Kei walked towards her._

"_Good." Just then he formed with her, as did Minko. The two powers surged through her fighting for dominance. Soon the black bracelet surged trapping the two within her form. They tried to escape but could not. The bracelet would pulse and send electricity through her shocking her and putting her in pain. After the second shot of pain the two came up with a deal between them selves. They decided they'd live within her until they could be free again. They would give Kagome immortality._

"_Why is this bracelet such a pain?" She screamed out._

"_Please Calm down Lady Kagome." Kei reassured her._

"_Yes Kagome please calm down." Kagome sighed as a balled hand reached up to wipe away her tears._

"_Okay, how do we get back?"_

"_That is easy," Kei stated as Kagome reformed back in the tree she once sat in. She looked down and gasped at the sight. Her mother lay upon the ground in a heap. She dropped from the tree and darted to her mother's dead form effortlessly. She grabbed on to her mother's lifeless form and held on to her form through out the whole night._

_When dawn came around Kagome rose from her spot and carried her mother's limp form towards the village to find her father. When she reached the village she found her father, dead as well. Quickly her eyes darted across the village to find it in ashes. The whole village was burned to the ground. She dropped to the ground crying profusely._

"_Lady Kagome please calm down, remember the deal you will get a happy ending my dear." Kagome did calm down but refused to stop the tears she pulled her parents over to a tree and propped them up against it and laid their hands in each other's. She looked at them with one last thought._

"_May you both go in peace to your resting place."_

"_Kagome you must go to the emergency spot to get the stuff your parents left you when this such a time came up." Minko ordered. Kagome nodded and ran back into the forest to a tree near the edge of the forest. She reached her hand inside the tree and pulled out a bag full of money._

"_Here's one bag." She jumped up into the tree to grasp a rope. She pulled the rope to drop a bigger bag filled with few clothing._

"_Bag two."_

"_So Kagome where will we go now?"_

"_Now we will bury my parents, give them the proper burial. Then I will hunt down them men and kill them. Then I will complete our deal Kei."_

"_Sounds like a plan to me," Minko stated._

"_Good cause I'm not backing down from it." She wiped her tears from her eyes and gathered up the bags. She began her walk back to the village to start her plan._

------End-of-Flash-Back------

"That is what troubles me."

"Wow oka-san… I feel your pain. I hope things will turn out better for us all."

"As do I, as do I Shippo."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm over here by the river Inuyasha." Kagome stated as she looked at the river. Oh how many times that river had tortured her in so many ways.

"Why did you leave the camp?"

"I needed some air…" A soft growl could be heard coming from within Kagome.

"What ails you Lady Kagome?" Kei asked while Minko growled at Inuyasha for interrupting his peace.

"Nothing Kei, I was doing a little remembering." Kagome answered.

"Kagome who are you talking to and who was that speaking?" Inuyasha asked with fear showing in every breath he made.

"Minko please calm down, Inuyasha means us no harm. Inuyasha they are gods among my family."

"What? Okay, explain." He ordered. Kagome looked at him silently, before she spoke she thought carefully.

"My family has two gods, a dragon and a fox. The dragon is from the holy grounds and the fox is from the ninja's. I made a deal with the dragon and he went to fuse with my body. But I had a cursed bracelet on and I could not seem to get it off. Well the dragon and the fox were sealed within my body until I can find a way to free them." Kagome explained while a purring sound could be heard from Minko and a snickering laugh coming from Kei.

"Prove it to me." Inuyasha ordered. Kagome pulled up her sleeve on her left arm to show him the bracelet bound to her arm tightly. A few sparks, sparked every so often as the two tried to see if it weakened yet.

"This is your proof." She stated as she looked up at him from her arm. He just looked at her speechlessly.

"Let's just get going, I have things to complete. Inuyasha just pretend you don't know anything it'll make my time being near you a lot easier." She suggested as he nodded in agreement.

"Uh yeah. Sango and Miroku are waiting back at the camp come on." Inuyasha headed back to camp leaving Kagome, Shippo, the cub and the two gods behind.

"Kei, Minko?" Kagome asked.

"Nani?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Wouldn't you think other gods would come looking for you since you both have been missing for about seven summers?"

"Yes I think they would come look."

"Lady Kagome you shouldn't worry to much on that subject."

"Kei, I have the right to know if I'm going to encounter another god."

"True."

"Oka-san, maybe we should head back so we can move closer to kill them evil people."

"Yes Shippo I think we should to." Kagome rose to her feet still holding on to Shippo and she began to walk back towards camp with the cub following behind closely.

"What shall we name you my little cub?"

"Name it cat," Kei stated.

"No name it Fluffy," Minko remarked.

"Uh how about Oron instead," Kagome suggested. The cub mewled in acceptance.

"Well Oron it is," Kagome smiled.

----------

**demon note- **Okay this is my new fic and I hope you like it. I poured a lot of my inspiration into this fic so I hope you like it. If you like then please send me a review!!

READ---RATE---REVIEW 

_**Don't forget the 3r's!**_

_Now please tell me what you think might happen next or how this might turn out in the end._

**Translations:**

_Hai Yes_

_Oka-san Mother_

_Oba-san Grandmother_

Oron, Kei, Minko all belong to me no stealing, ask if you wish to use any of them!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Given a Second Chance.

Chapter two.

"Sango what seems to trouble you?" Kagome asked as the two walked side by side down the dirt path behind Inuyasha and Miroku. Shippo sat upon Kagome's shoulder and Oron followed by her feet.

"Nothing Kagome," Sango quickly sputtered with a slight blush gracing her features lightly. She didn't like to be caught off guard and Kagome seemed to always catch her off guard.

"I know you like him," Kagome stated without hesitating.

"What?!" Sango screeched like a banshee. The blush was even bolder now.

"Ha I was right you do like… Miroku," she stated but whispered the last bit so only Sango could hear. Her answer was Sango's long silence her hand fidgets and sighs with a long lasting blush.

"Promise not to tell," Sango finally asked.

"I wouldn't tell a secret, you better act soon before a girl agrees to his proposal," Kagome snickered softly at the last part. Sango's jaw only dropped.

"Sango you must close your mouth before it attracts flies like honey," Kagome giggled. Sango quickly shut her mouth to glare at the ground as if it did something unforgivable.

"Kagome, Sango, will you two hurry up the new camp site is up ahead," Inuyasha ordered.

"Hot springs this time?" Kagome asked.

"Hai."

"Good!" Kagome exclaimed. That little energy perk managed to get the two moving quicker. When the group reached camp the two girls grabbed a spare kimono to change into after the springs. The two darted down a dirt path for the springs with Oron and Shippo darting after.

"Lucky bastards," Miroku mumbled.

"Don't try nothing monk," Inuyasha commanded.

"Yes my lord of the camp," Miroku snickered.

Kagome placed her clean kimono on the ground then began to strip from her older kimono and laid it upon the ground next to the cleaner one. She quickly slipped in letting out a pleasant squeal escape her lips. Sango also disrobed and slipped into the water as well. Shippo jumped in after he tugged his clothes off.

"So Kagome what do you think of Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"There's nothing between us if that is what you wish to know… my heart doesn't lie with him but another," Kagome answered.

"Oh, and may I prod by asking who this suitor is who had caught even your eyes?"

"I am afraid I do not know but I'll know when I come across him."

"My lady do you wish for us to keep an eye out for you?"

"Kei you should not get in the middle of a woman's emotions."

"Fox don't you dare try to tell this Kei around," Kei hissed. (Sound like someone else we know? –points to sesshomaru-).

"Minko! Kei!" Kagome growled out.

"Hai!" the two whimpered in sync.

"Hush!" she growled out. Sango began to splash around laughing.

"Sango!"

"Sorry Kagome it's just so amusing to here you fight with those gods," Sango struggled to say her words while laughing. That caused a smile to grace her lips slightly. She was glad she told Sango about her gods and how they were trapped within her.

"Wait oka-san you told Sango-chan before you told me?" Shippo whined.

"I'm sorry Shippo-kun I felt as if Sango needed to know in case I needed help with anything."

"I forgive you oka-san!" Shippo cheered. Kagome looked up at a rock by her head to see Oron sitting there, watching. She giggled softly.

"Oron you should try the water it will replenish your wounds and make your heart feel so much at peace."

"No thank you I am a cat demon after all."

"Aw okay putty cat demon," Kagome began to giggle causing Sango to laugh harder and Shippo to begin to laugh. Sango finished her bathing pretty quick while Kagome sat there thinking about many things. After a bit of resting Sango decided to slide out of the springs to dry her self off. She quickly dressed her self and looked down at Kagome.

"How much longer will you be here Kagome?"

"Not to long Sango, I just need to clear my mind a little longer that is all."

"Okay well I'll be heading back to start preparing dinner."

"All right Sango," Kagome replied as Sango began to walk away quietly. Kagome's eyes darted to the now drying Shippo.

"Shippo, Oron, please head back with Sango and keep an eye on them males for me."

"Okay."

"Alright oka-san." The two headed after Sango leaving Kagome to her musings. After some time Kagome felt it was time to exit the springs. She pulled her steaming form from the water's depths and dried off the best she could with the cloth before pulling on a dark blue kimono. After she pulled it on she tied a light blue obi around her waist tightly. She ruffled the sleeve on her left arm till it looked straight enough for no one to notice the bracelet upon her arm.

She sighed slightly as she remembered the misfortune for putting this said bracelet on. All her memories played again and new tears coursed down her cheeks in waves of pain and sorrow. She knew she shouldn't cry for what had happened because she could not fix what had played forth but she could fix her future to what she dreamed. She quickly whipped away the water that stained her façade.

She felt a powerful aura speeding towards her at an alarming pace. She looked towards the north with a small hint of fear mixed with curiosity. If the cat didn't die from curiosity yet it sure would soon. After a few short seconds the owner of the powerful aura stood not even two feet from Kagome with a snarl. Satisfaction sure wasn't bringing that dead cat back from his grave, not any time soon any ways.

Kagome screamed in surprise as she toppled over backwards. A few seconds passed before astral projections of Minko and Kei appeared in front of Kagome looking like they were guarding her the best they could with just threats and growls. The owner of the powerful aura just glared at them before speaking.

"Why are you two with this human mortal?" the creature asked emotionless.

"We are her protectors, since her birth it was decided that we'd be there to protect her bloodline," Kei responded.

"Why are you here Mitsu?" Minko asked with a threatening growl the whole way through.

"I have come to bring you two back, the other gods have ordered it," Mitsu stated as he pulled a strand of his long cerulean blue hair back and tucked it behind his right ear while he continued to stare at the two god's projections trying to protect the mortal behind them.

"We are afraid that we cannot," Kei answered.

"Why can you two not?" Mitsu asked with a little bit of irritation appearing.

"We have been sealed within her until time releases us," Minko answered as his eyes looked into Kagome's as if telling her a message. The message was loud and clear to her.

Kagome stood to her feet and gazed at the newfound god and just ran in the opposite direction of him causing the projections to disappear. She darted past many trees. She felt the Mitsu chasing her in close pursuit it seemed the god didn't understand. Before she knew it she felt claws rip at her flesh. The claws ripped through her kimono and flesh. She screamed as she toppled over her self in pain. She glared up at the god with eyes of fury. The pain was eminent. It coursed through her whole being like a wild fire spreads across a forest.

"Now hand me those gods they are to return to the heavens for their punishment for leaving for so long."

"**Didn't you hear them… it's impossible they can't escape the dark magic!"** Kagome screamed. She felt nothing but pain and anger. All she wanted was to fuse with her gods and rip the opposing god to shreds. As if hearing her thoughts Kei and Minko reacted to her wish and fused with her at the same time.

The pain of fusing with two gods at once caused her extreme amounts of pain. She screamed as loud and as hard as her body could allow. The god watched in horror as Kagome stood on her two feet in pain but her anger willed her to stand. Her eyes never leaving his eyes, slowly her eyes went from their original soft crystal blue hue to a dark deep blood red. She just glared at the god while growling deeply at the man.

After a few seconds she disappeared in a fast only to appear behind the god. Her claws were ready but Mitsu moved faster by turning to run his claws across her stomach quick and hard. He grazed her stomach causing her to wince but she still got her hit in. She dug her claws into his shoulder with ease but she landed on her knee gasping from the pain in her gut.

After several long minutes of the two fighting Kagome ended up lying upon the ground in an ultimate pain, she ached everywhere. From head to toe. She was covered in thousands of cuts and deep wounds. But Mitsu didn't come out okay either; he had wounds that were shallow except for the wound on his shoulder, which was the only would to deep for him to heal quickly.

He made one quick swift kick towards her back. The two gods within her forced out whatever power they had and blocked the attack. The only way for the two to appear in physical form was to fuse together as one, and they did for the first time. Glaring at Mitsu with threatening growls every now and then.

"Return to them and tell them our duties are not yet complete and that we shall return when they are done," the fused two replied.

"…" It was Mitsu's only answer before disappearing into nothingness.

The two fused gods turned back around to face the limp Kagome and picked her up. Quickly they pulled her into a bridal hold and carried her over to the springs and laid her within the water softly. Kneeling on their knees the two made a few signs with their hands as they chanted something low and quickly. The final hand sign ended with palms landing upon the ground next to each other pointed directly at Kagome's floating form. Soon her form began to sink as a light began to engulf the entire spring then close in around her limp form.

When the light faded into nothing again Kagome laid floating above the water wearing a perfect kimono made for a goddess. Her eyes fluttered open a few slight seconds later and she starred at the two fused gods. The two reached a hand out to grasp her hand and pull her to land. She accepted their hand and felt her self being pulled to the ground.

"Kei… Minko… what happened?"

"We fused together to protect you mistress," Kei's voice spoke out.

"The evil grows strong Kagome, we must get rid of it so we can save this world from complete corruption," Minko stated.

"You two are right," Kagome added, "let's get going we have a world to save but first I must gather my friends."

"Hai!" the two replied.

Kagome began her walk back to the camp when she noticed she was not wearing her kimono but a floor gowned dress that had a long train. The whole dress was a light hue of blue. It was a very nice dress but she liked kimonos better.

They advanced further towards the camp when the scent of blood reached the gods noses. They quickly grasped a hold of Kagome and motioned for her to walk behind them as they walked forward in their humanoid fusion form. Their short brown hair danced in the wind that quickly whipped by. The blood became bolder and the two knew whose blood it belonged to. Before they knew it Kagome was running past them towards the camp with tears coursing down her cheeks. Her eyes glanced around the campground that was turned into a battleground in a matter of minutes.

She spotted Sango hunched up against a tree clutching her stomach as the blood oozed out of her gut ever so slowly. Her eyes were small and dilated and lay unblinking with light tears present in her eyes. Kagome choked on a sob as she noticed that Sango's arms were wrapped around something in a protective hold. She quickly ran over to Sango's dead form to figure out what she held so protectively. A small head popped up with a soft 'mewl' she knew what Sango was protecting. Kagome kneeled down and held open her arms as Kirara noticed Kagome and jumped into her arms. The two-tailed cat seemed to be crying her soul out for her mistress' death.

Kagome felt every ounce of pain and sorrow Kirara felt. All Kagome wanted to do was reach out and tell Kirara everything will be fine and there was no need to worry for she would try and make it all better the best she could try.

Kagome moved her eyes a little to the left to find Miroku hanging from a tree with a sword pinning him to the tree through his chest. Kagome felt as if her chest tightened to a death clenching hold. It felt so tight that she coughed to actually breathe in air. She could not stare at her friend's dead lover's form. The pain welled up within her that the tears began to pour harder and slowly blurred her sight. She whipped them away continuously but they never stopped falling.

Her eyes darted a little left to find blood staining a tree's base. The blood ran along the ground in a strange pattern. Her eyes followed the pattern and fell upon the fire rat haori lying in a puddle of blood. She knew then that Inuyasha was dead as well. Whatever the enemy was it had thundered through the camp and killed everyone she cared for quickly. She refused to look for Inuyasha's form, she knew she would not like what she would see so she chose to turn from the camp and leave with who survived.

She began to walk from the camp with Kirara in her arms but as she moved a little away from the camp she heard crying. She looked around for the cries but found no one. She thought of only one name before shouting.

"Shippo! Oron!"

As if on cue the two jumped out of the bushes in tears with waves of fear flowing off of them in furies.

"Something… it came from nowhere… it got everyone… no one…" Shippo began in broken parts.

"My lady it was the evil I fore saw," Kei responded. Kagome glared up at the sky with crimson eyes and shouted with all her might to the heavens in the skies.

"**With all my power I swear by my life I shall kill who ever killed my friends!" **

Shippo clung to Kagome for dear life. Kagome had one thought in mind as she stood from her kneeled position and began her walk through the forest with Kirara, Oron, Shippo and the two fused gods following not to far behind.

----------

The group entered a village quietly. Slowly they walked up to a well-known hut and moved the flat politely. Kagome looked at the old woman sitting near the fire.

"Lady Keade, I come asking a favor of you," Kagome began as the emotionless gaze took its toll upon her.

"What is it that ye wishes?" the old woman asked.

"I need you to take care of Shippo, Kirara and this new cub Oron. I must carry out my promise to the gods." Kagome answered. Keade looked up at her with surprise and shock.

"Where are the others?" she asked. Kagome only gave her a grim look.

"Oh I see, I shall watch over them until ye returns," Keade hoped Kagome would return and not die out there as she risked her life. Kagome nodded at her softly before turning to exit the hut. She stopped to look over her shoulder at Shippo.

"I hope you live long enough to find me again my pup," Kagome gave him a light smile before exiting the hut completely. Shippo knowing what she meant jumped to his feet and ran out of the hut only to find her gone. It was as if she vanished into thin air like a ghost.

"**OKA-SAN!!"** Shippo howled.

Kagome stood upon a branch within the forest and cried silent tears for her pup that she would leave behind. She knew she might never see him again but she also held a hope that she would still see him again. She began to turn as the two gods defused and re-entered her form. She jumped down from the tree and began to run as the sun began to rise in the east as she headed west.

----------

Her eyes looked over to her right as a demon closed in on her in anger. Quickly taking her chances she jumped out of the way just as her two gods fused with her. She looked around to find the demon starring at her coldly.

"What are you doing on my lands wench?" the voice asked coldly.

"Hunting my enemy," she replied just as coldly.

"There is no other power besides yours here," the voice answered.

"This evil hides its presence and will only come to me alone," she yelled.

The man who owned the voice only lifted a quizzical eyebrow as he starred at her. She turned away from him, her back to the demon but her anger never leaving. A few seconds later the two gods defused with her and refused with each other outside of her body.

"Shall we toy with him till you find the evil mistress?" Kei asked.

"Kei, Minko, don't kill the man I believe he plays a big role in the future so just distract him long enough."

"Got it Kagome, when we you call we shall defuse and be with you," Minko replied as Kagome nodded and ran away.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru how shall we play, hmm Kei how do you like your pure breed dogs?"

"Minko you should know I like them medium rare, after all I am a dragon." The two glared at the western lord with a sick intent.

"Hn." Was Sesshomaru's only words as the three battled.

----------

(demon note- since it is real late and I'm lazy I'm going to skip the battle of Kagome verses the first evil, it ends pretty easy in my mind but I will definitely will do the next evil right. If you were wondering no, Naraku was not the first evil he's the second one! Lol evil yes I know! Hey at least I had Sesshomaru appear in this chapter! He'll be back again later don't worry he's the one who finds her remember. Okay well now I'm flipping to what happens after the battle.)

Kagome looked up at the heavens and nearly groaned as the after math of the battle began to make its appearance upon her form. She moved her eyes to look at the demon that helped her defeat the evil only known as Jaki of the black clan. Her eyes darkened as she eased her form on to her feet. She stumbled towards the demon and stopped in front of him.

"I must do one last thing before I go on to my resting place," Kagome stated with a little bit of hate in her saying about resting. It made her feel as if she were lying down to die.

She lifted a hand to the demon lord's face. Her hand had grazed his cheek lightly. She smiled at him before whispering soft words to the silent lord.

"I am sorry that you had to be brought into this fight my lord but please don't fret this battle means nothing anymore to those who live on but only to those who have died."

He starred at her not even flinching away from her touched. He allowed her to touch him and he did not know why. He believed it was the will of his beast to a power beyond his knowledge. He watched as her eyes shifted to a shade of sorrow and sadness.

"Sayonara my lord," were her last words as she backed away from him letting her hand fall limply down to her side.

"Lady Kagome we haven't much time left we must hurry," Kei reminded.

"Kagome we must start the healing process," Minko ordered. Her only answer was a silent sigh. Her eyes looked once more at the lord before shutting her eyes once more and felt her form leave the ground. She soon felt two sets of arms wrap around her securely and in a protective manner.

Kagome's eyes opened once more to look down at her kit and cub and felt a few tears fall from her sad eyes.

"Gomen Shippo. Gomen Oron. Onegai… Onegai… take care of each other my precious," was her final response as a bright light engulfed her. The three sets of eyes watched as the light seemed to wash over them in warmth and calmness. Within seconds it faded and along with their memory of her and what had taken place.

"Oka-san," Shippo cried out. He didn't know whom he was crying out to just that he was crying for someone he could not seem to remember. The kit was standing near a tree with streams of tears of longing and love rushing quicker then the rivers stream.

Sesshomaru looked at the kit and cub as he felt their saddened aura. At first her felt an emotion a kin to pity and guilt but he did not know why so he turned away from the two. He began to walk away not realizing he had two more followers to had to his watch list.

----------

Kagome felt the arms of her two gods loosen lightly as she felt her word coming to a stopping pause. She felt the sleep claim her. The two gods looked at each other before noticing that their trip was in for a bumpy ride.

"Are you ready for this new adventure Kei?"

"Hai, I am but are you?"

"Now that we'll have to find out for me a fox, I am always prepared for the worst. But now we have to watch over her since she will wake in a time not of her understanding and we'll have to help her along the way to defeat the new evil."

"Hai you are right Minko, that you are right about."

----------

demon note- Okay the next chapter will be the real stuff… okay I'm so sorry I killed off Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku but hey they will all be coming back so don't kill me with those oversized hammer's yet! (Backs away ever slightly).

Okay so I hope to see you in my next chapter oh and thank you person from a ssp!! Your review made me so happy!!

Okay review and rate for me people! Please!! …I'm having peeping fun! My friend let me hold her peep pillow and I can't shut up about it lol.

Okay Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

demon note- Okay I do not own the song it is Aozora no Namida from the series blood+. A really awesome series if I might say so. I hope they come out with another season because how the ended it near killed me, lol. Oh well I hope you enjoy chapter three of given a second chance.

Disclaimer: Nope I ain't ever own them, wishing and hoping but not yet. But in this story I do own Oron, Jaki and any other new names lol.

Warning: Rated R for violence and slight wants for blood and lime because this is after all on two mature sites lol.

**Chapter three.**

**Given a Second Chance.**

A man gazed down at a magnolia file with displeasure. The file contained a few complaints from one of the museums he owned. The ringing of a phone interrupted his starring contest with the file. His gaze was diverted to the phone cautiously. His hand reached over to the phone and picked the plastic thing up gracefully and placed it to his left ear.

"Tashio speaking," was his curt answer to the creature that called, seemed to have disturbed his starring contest.

"Hey brother, you may want to come down to the site and see what we have uncovered it's definitely a mystery that you would like to see," the voice on the other end of the phone voiced.

"Why is it that I must come there to hear about it?"

"It's hard to explain with words, you have to see it to get it… ah just get your ass out of that office and stop glaring at that complaint file!"

"…"

"Like I wouldn't know you were glaring at that file, the rumors of the complaints from the museum in the Americas has reached my ears to brother, now just come see this, I know you won't be disappointed," the voice finished before the resounding beep alerted him that the fool had hung up on him. The man glared at the phone as if it was the one to cause his anger when in fact it was his own younger half brother.

He rose from his chair and picked up his keys from a top the desk. His hand slide to the intercom and he spoke into the white box with an emotionless voice.

"Main the phones while I'm out, take any and all messages and cancel any meeting that come up for the rest of the day I'm leaving," when he finished his order he headed for the door and exited. He walked down the empty halls towards the exit to the parking lot. Once he made it out into the lot he rounded a few cars till he came across his prized possession that he owned besides his family heirloom. He walked around to the driver's side and entered the car. He sat upon the seat for a while before putting his keys into the ignition. He soon heard the roar of the engine; it seemed to calm him some. He pulled out of the parking spot and began his journey towards the excavation site.

It didn't take to long since he was having a good streak with the traffic and lights. When he neared the site he pulled his badge out of his wallet and rolled his window down. As he neared the stop with the security guards he flashed his badge to the main guard. The guard had nodded for him to continued and he did just that. He placed his badge back in his wallet as he rounded a corner before coming to a stop and parking his car. He exited the car and looked around the site before he noticed the one he had come to find. He began his walk towards his little brother as a voice entered his mind.

'_Look he has the same wave length as the lord.'_

'_Hai he does, I wonder why.'_

'_How much longer?'_

'_Not to much longer by the looks of it.'_

'_Good.'_

The man did not understand what the voices were talking about or what they meant. He looked around for the ones who owned the voices but he saw no one. Soon other voice began to reach his ears.

"Shippo get out of that hole, we don't need you to go missing either," a voice shouted.

"But Inuyasha a familiar aura and scent is calling me," a voice responded.

"I see two children haven't grown up of the long years," the man stated with sarcasm.

"Sesshomaru, what took you?" the one known as Inuyasha asked.

"One cannot speed, that would be breaking the laws little brother," the man responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever," Inuyasha remarked as he pulled his long hair into a low ponytail.

"So what was so urgent that you could not explain?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha pointed to the hole that Shippo was once in.

"It's in there, first off five of our diggers just disappeared then two of our researchers fell ill. But that's not the strange part a strange blue light shot out of the hole when one of the diggers found a hand in the ground, a stone hand. When they tried to pull it they disappeared and the stone hand is still attached to something. So we sent a few more in and they unburied the stone hand and found it to be a statue, it was a beautiful statue. She would have loved it if she were alive though."

"Who?"

"A girl from my pack… It looks just like her as though it belonged the village she was apart of when she was younger."

"Let me see the statue."

"This way," Inuyasha replied as he walked into a tent. Sesshomaru followed, as did Shippo. His eyes were frozen upon the statue of a girl. The statue had her standing on one foot with the other kicked up behind her. One of her hands reached as far up as possible while the other reach out away from her side. The thing that caught his eye was the clothing she wore they were really old looking but looked to be from this time. It was a pair of short that stopped mid-thigh and a shirt that blew but frozen in time to show off her stomach. He noticed the two creatures that stood by her. There was a fox that was no taller then her waist with nine tails while a dragon stood on her other side lounging below her shoulder. The dragon's tail had wrapped around the girls left arm like a restraint to prove it was bound to the girl for all eternity. The fox had a leash like rope rung around its neck that tied to the girl's out stretched right arm.

"Isn't she a beauty, I wish I knew who created the sculpture it truly is a masterpiece. You'd make a killer with her in your most prized museum," Inuyasha told. Sesshomaru could only nod in reply. He advanced up to the statue and glanced at it for a while before he lifted his hand to the girl's face and landed on her cheek. He didn't know why but he had a feeling he knew the girl.

"Who was this girl you spoke of?"

"A troubled girl, but a loyal and kind one. She did put everyone else before her. When my pack and me was attacked I had survived to find my pack killed and four missing. The two cats, Shippo and her, the girl were missing. I searched and found you with three of the four. Shippo kept saying she was gone as in like she disappeared but I believe he meant dea-"

"-No she really did vanish with those gods of hers! I saw it with my own eyes you can ask Oron and Kirara."

"Shippo… well anyways she never let us help her with her problems, actually she never told us her problems so no one knows of her problems except her only closet friend who died as her sister."

"Wait I remember she told me she was related to Midoriko and had witnessed her death as well as her families but she never told me how or why," Shippo responded. A sobbing sound could be heard within the tent. All three looked around for the cause but found no one. After a few seconds Sesshomaru felt water hit his skin.

He turned to find the statue crying. Shippo came up to him and nearly had a heart attack. I mean since when did statues cry, for that matter when did they make noises like sobbing sounds?

"Did that statue just cry?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

"Obviously little brother."

"_Gomen na sai!"_ a voice stated to the air.

"What the?" Inuyasha complained.

"_Gomen, I never meant to hurt them I swear I never meant to hurt them but they harmed them."_

"Who harmed who?"

"_The men hurt what is with me, they do not like it when they are disturbed."_

"Who are you?"

"Gomen Inu-kun, gomen Shippo-kun… gomen my lord…" 

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled out, not only was he freaked but also the voice knew who he was and who was with him but they did not know who the voice was.

"_I was she."_

"She who?"

"_The one who had become the light in your day and your moon in the night."_

'_My lady you shouldn't be waking now it is much to soon.'_

"_I know Kei but the lord's wave has called to me, they need to know what you took from them."_

'_Kei you didn't take what I think you did, did you?'_

'_Yes I did, we didn't need them prancing around knowing her name.'_

"_Then it is time to awaken their eyes again."_

'_No my lady you mustn't wake now you'll send them into shock!' Kei warned._

It was too late, the sound of cracking and expanding could be heard from the statue. The three starred at it until pieces of the rock began to fall off. The statue was falling apart in front of them. They panicked and backed back some. Sesshomaru's mask of no emotions had been in place the whole time and had yet to falter. When the stone statue crumbled to nothing a girl sat upon the ruble in nothing but what she was born with. She blinked a few times before looking over towards the three noticing the wide eyes on two. Before she could blink Shippo had moved and covered her in a huge hooded coat. He then fell to his knees and leaned forward in a comforting hug. His head rested upon her lap while arms lay wrapped around her waist.

"Oka-san!" was Shippo's reply, "I knew you weren't dead!"

"But…" Inuyasha looked to have eaten his words from the look on his face.

"Inuyasha," she smiled as she looked at him. Her gaze then drift to Sesshomaru, "I see you are still well after that battle with Jaki."

"Jaki?" was his response.

"The evil that made me disappear in the first pla-… oh dear those two took all your memories since you were the closes to me when they took me."

"So it seems."

"Kei, Minko can you given them back their memories?"

"No my lady."

"They have to remember on their own Kags."

"Oh darn!"

"Oka-san, I have missed you so much since that day. Oron and Kirara are still alive and well."

"That's good oh but how long have I been asleep?"

"A good fifteen hundred years," Inuyasha replied causing the reaction of Kagome's jaw dropping open.

"It's not nice to leave the trap open or do you wish to make a nest for flies?" Inuyasha joked. Kagome's mouth shut tightly.

"Where will she be staying?" Shippo asked.

"My place," Sesshomaru stated.

"Why your place?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because brother you have a mate and no where to keep her and Shippo lives in a small place so my place will be well suited for her without cramp areas or women who throw things at the nearest female nearby."

Kagome only giggled softly. Inuyasha has someone he loves and Shippo has found a place in life and she was proud of both of two but then her aura turned dark with the taint of sorrow. She remembered that both Sango and Miroku died before ever confessing their love to each other, she felt such sadness and yet she felt guilt because she could still live while they could not.

"What trouble you girl?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Memories, sad and terrible memories…" she replied. Shippo stood and helped his adoptive mother up to her feet. He was happy to have her back in his life but he would rather have her happy then sad.

"Well you should go so she can get suited for this new world," Inuyasha responded, "Shippo we have to get back to work. Kagome we'll come by later to check up on you to make sure mister icy has you settled in."

Kagome nodded as she walked up towards Sesshomaru in only the long hooded coat she wore. She looked like a little kid trying to play dress up in oversized clothes. Sesshomaru looked at her and felt the slight pang in his heart. She reminded him of Rin the girl he raised. He had watched the girl grow and then leave him for her youkai mate.

"Okay my lord let us be going, I want to see this new world!" Kagome urged. Sesshomaru felt his gaze soften upon her as he turned to head out of the tent with her high-tailing it after him with the two gods relaxing within her. She stopped to look around to find the forest she was once in to no longer be there. Only dirt was there and those strange buildings. Everything was foreign to her.

"Girl, come on." Sesshomaru ordered.

"My name is Kagome, come on say it with me Ka- Go- Me!" Sesshomaru sighed softly.

"Fine then, come on Ka-go-me." He stated. She just smiled before running up to him in her bare foot clad feet. He could only sigh as he neared his car. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Gha! Demon!" Kagome screamed.

"No this is a car, it allows transportation, now get over here and get in so we can go," he ordered with the explanation. She did as she was ordered and sat down in the car. When she was in he shut the door and headed to the driver's side and got in. When he started the car he was earned by a scream of fear next to him. That was when he knew he was in for a long and stressing day. He was not looking forward to that long day with the past-obsessed girl.

----------

demon- I think that-

Inuyasha- Oh no you don't, you are going to continue five pages is not where you will end you wench!

Shippo- Uh Inuyasha that was not very smart

Inu- why is that fox?

Shippo- she is the writer and can do anything she wishes to type, remember what she planned to do in that one?

Inu- (does an impression of a ghost)

demon- and don't you forget it! Okay I guess I'll continue, and add in a new character just to mess with Inu!

Inu- (becomes deathly pale) oh dear Kami!

----------

Kagome looked around the department store at all the clothing like it was going to move to eat her. She had never seen so much cloth in one place before. Her eyes looked up at Sesshomaru with a needed help in what to do. The look she wore told him she was lost. He of course sighed lightly before he began to pick clothing out for the teenage girl.

After some time he had picked out a good amount of garment for her to wear and showed her to the dressing rooms to dress. He sat down in a comfy chair to wait for her to show him the clothing. When the door open his eyes widened some at the sight of the clothing.

What she had pulled on was remarkable. He noticed the way the green shirt hugged her breasts quite well. He was male after all so he could not help where his eyes landed first. His eyes scanned her whole body, they went further south to see the shirt did not even reach to far down her stomach which made his beast cry out in lust. As his eyes continued a little further south he noticed that she wore a dark green skirt that went about mid-thigh. It looked beautiful but to his beast she looked sexy. The beast cried that she would probably look even sexier in bed screaming out his name from under him.

The demon growled low to his beast as he noticed Kagome had gone through all the clothing without him realizing it. So the two had gone and bought her all her necessities for bathing and the needed under garments that she would need to wear. Well with that store he waited at the front desk so not to tempt his beast with any more unwanted fantasies.

After their shopping was done the two ate at a small restaurant for lunch. While they waited for their food to arrive Sesshomaru saw it as a time to start a conversation with the girl that seemed to have caught his beast in a web of fantasies.

"So Kagome what of your past?"

"There is not much to say except that I am the sole survivor of my village and family line."

"Do you care to share what it is that had happened?"

"It is not something I wish to speak of."

"Will you allow this Sesshomaru to know?" He watched, as her head shook 'no'. He could not believe the girl would not tell him what he wished to know.

"What, was it murder?" He saw her eyes widen and then tears begin to build up to the brim of her lids before her soft voice began to respond.

"Midoriko was the first to die by her most trusted guard whom poisoned her. Next a bunch of traders and warriors invaded the village taking the young women and killing the old and men. My father had died when my mother tried to spare my life. We hid in the forest where my mother made me hide in the oldest tree that hid me well. I watched as the men killed my mother in front of my very eyes. I waited till dawn before moving to burry both my mother and father together near our burned down home. The whole village was burned to the ground and the existence of the village whipped off the face of the planet."

"What did you do?"

"I made a pledge to exact my revenge on the one who did it all…"

"And did you?"

"Hai, I did."

"I miss my mother… my father… my aunt Midoriko and my best friend Jamie…"

"A feeling of sorrow is not needed miko it does not suit you," after his words reached her she broke down into tears. When the waitress came to the table he told her to wrap the food up cause they were going to leave. She did so quickly and he paid the bill before caring both Kagome and the food out to the car peacefully while she cried.

After they were in the car Sesshomaru decided that he would just drive around till he found a place to cheer up the girl that he now had to take care of. Some time went by before the girl's crying stopped. Then not even a few seconds later her voice began to pick up a melody in a sad voice.

"_In the darkness of being alone I knew the meaning of your tears. I embarked to a place prey; I don't want to hurt anyone. The wind blowing over the ocean, not getting lost today and heading towards tomorrow, but somehow my heart won't budge. Regardless of the fate that waits I won't to regret the things I live for because within sadness there is courage I believe in taking a hold of that light? The pouring tears of the blue sky will someday become a smile?_

"_The wind following at a fast pace, will slip through my fingers the things I believe are still scary but, but I'm not going to stop the moon beats softly on my shoulders and I will even forget getting lost on the reflected moon road. Even if I wait for a tomorrow of nothing a hand will give rise to something and the chosen path will change. These strong feelings now, well up the tears shed by the blue sky's will surely clear up tomorrow._

"_To where I look up, that is where I am suppose to start. I can go anywhere, if I don't give up on myself regardless of the fate that waits I won't to regret the things I live for because within sadness there is courage I believe in taking a hold of that light. The pouring tears of the blue sky will someday become a smile."_

Sesshomaru looked over at her to see her saddened expression he wished he could help her but in fact he knew not of how to ease her pain or sorrow. His beast howled at her pained form, it didn't like the way she looked. He of course couldn't agree more.

Kagome tilted her head a little to the right so she could see out the car window. She was beginning to understand the world she was in, but she still missed her past time. She really wanted to live a happy live with no sad tales but the fates would see it no other way. She sighed a defeated sigh as she saw the trees zoom past. She could just kick her self for being so down just for talking about her past like that.

Her eyes looked down at the skirt she wore it matched the huge hooded coat she got earlier. She had refused to take it off because to her it was warm and comfy. Plus the look on Sesshomaru's face was priceless when he gave up. She giggled at the memory, she felt less depressed now that she remembered that point in her day. She felt eyes on her so she looked up at him and smiled.

He saw her look up at him he quickly blinked and quickly turned his eyes back to the road.

----------

"Sister how much longer till the fun starts?" 

"_Soon sister soon."_

"_Soon is not soon enough I want to make her suffer for taking my Kei away!"_

"_Sisters, sisters, please calm your selves and remember that you can not decide anything till I agree to it."_

"_Brother! That is cruel!"_

"_Not as cruel as you two bickering over that fox and dragon that is within her, it is not her fault they belong to her family line."_

"_But brother, Kei was to mine alone not hers!"_

"_He was never yours so Destiny what do you have planed?"_

"_Oh much dear brother, so much."_

"_Will I like the outcome or have to clean up your mess again?"_

"_Don't worry brother all will go smoothly."_

"_Good, I like to hear what you have planned."_

"_Okay big brother…"_

----------

"_**Oba-san how can this story be true?" a little girl asked.**_

"_**Why dearest I said it is for you to believe and at the end of my tale I will want your answer," the old woman responded.**_

"_**Oka-san are you telling them that old story?" a middle aged woman asked.**_

"_**Why yes my daughter I am care to listen to an old woman as she speaks her tale again?"**_

"_**Why not it seems all the children seem interested."**_

"_**Oka-san is what Oba-san tells us true?"**_

"_**Even I am not sure but I do know that most of it is but big parts seem like lies to me."**_

"_**Why I am hurt my daughter."**_

"_**I didn't wound your pride that much mother."**_

"_**Hmph see if I don't get you something for your birthday."**_

"_**Hey someone hand me the tissues I believe Oba-san here is about to have lots of her issues."**_

_**All the children roared in a soft laughter it was a melody to the old woman's ears.**_

"_**Oh hush dear now where was I oh yes, the girl Lady Kagome was starring at her lord, Lord Sesshomaru while he starred at the road to continue driving…"**_

----------

"How do you shift through your emotions so easily doesn't that confuse you?"

"No it is what proves we are alive and well my lord."

"Such shift through emotions should drive one mad not prove they are flesh and blood that still breathes." His response caused her to laugh, she tried to bite back her laughter but she couldn't. To see her lord in such a state of confusion only caused her more laughter. To find one who loved knowledge and hated to be left in the dark to find him so lost in translation just made her laugh so much that tears brimmed her eyes.

"Oh my lord it is very simple, our emotions are our life. If one did not have emotions they would feel as though they were not living and on the verge of death. That path no one wishes to venture down not even I my lord. To make it simple the power to our existence is in our emotional heart." She just smiled at him softly.

His mind was swimming at the information he was given but he still refused to crack, "So you humans live and die by your emotions."

Kagome just starred at him with a puzzled look upon her face. She felt the car like monster come to a stop but she did not look away from the demon lord just a few feet from her. She saw his hand move to turn the car's engine off but made no noise or movement until he spoke again.

"Miko, why are you in this world again?"

"The gods prophesized that I would bring the end of a newer evil after I killed off the first, and this time I would be helped. Is that not right?"

"What evil, if there was an evil I would have sensed it."

"But maybe this evil can hide, after all times have changed since that time when demons roamed the grounds freely in their true forms."

"You find me this evil and I can promise you a place in this world," his voice had leaked with sarcasm.

"Is that a deal my lord?"

"That is if you can find this new evil," his smirk was small but held his evil plan all the same.

"Just to prove you wrong I will find this new evil!" Kagome cheered.

----------

"Hm so this girl is tied with the gods, Kagura get in here!" an angry voice hollered.

"Coming master," an annoyed voice replied.

"You will find out who this girl is and find what ever you can on her. I want to know why and how she got those gods." The voice ordered.

"Naraku," was her last reply before exiting the room. She didn't care what her master wanted, all she wanted was her freedom and she was bound to get it. She hated the man with a passion; hell she loathed him so much she wants him dead. If this mission will gain her closer to her freedom then she would do it.

"Kanna, tell Goshinki he has been ordered to keep a watchful eye on Kagura and the girl. We must make sure Kagura does not screw this up, I want that girl's secrets."

"Hai," Kanna's soft voice answered before leaving the man alone to look over a file of information.

----------

"_**Oba-san is Naraku the evil?"**_

"_**Why yes he is my dear, you are definitely quicker then your mother here was."**_

"_**Oka-san didn't guess it right either?"**_

"_**No she didn't know till it was time for the battle, poor dear I made it quite clear to her but I guess it was not clear enough, at least one of my grand babies could guess it quickly."**_

"_**Oh Oba-san… please tell us what happens next!"**_

"_**Alright dear the story is not even to its half way point."**_

"_**Yay!" the children cheered.**_

"_**Oka-san, does this story that Oba-san tells us, does it have a happy or sad ending?"**_

"_**Well my boy it has a sad ending, I wish it didn't but that's how this story goes."**_

"_**But Oba-san says it ends happy!" a little girl exclaimed.**_

"_**She did, did she?"**_

"_**Hai she did."**_

"_**Mother did you find another ending to this story that you did not tell me?"**_

"_**No I just talked it over with a friend of mine and found out some missing points that I forgot to tell you."**_

"_**Oh and what are these points?"**_

"_**I cannot tell you now it would spoil the story for the children, just listen and follow along like you use to my dear."**_

"_**This story better get interesting or I'm sending the kids to bed." The mother ordered.**_

"_**Why my dear the story is much different then how you remember it starting from now till the end, well if the end is really the end."**_

"_**What do you mean Oba-san?"**_

"_**My friend will have to tell you the rest of it for not even I know what happens after the battle. But I can tell you it does end happy, oh now where was I?"**_

"_**The evil man Naraku!" a boy chipped in.**_

"_**Oh yes that foul man, well Lady Kagome had no idea that the evil was plotting her future without her consent…"**_

----------

Kagome starred at the lord as he exited the car and walked to the front of the car and sat upon the hood. She noticed that he made no movement so she removed herself from the comfy seat and into the cold air. She moved to stand beside his sitting form. She looked at his eyes to see him starring intently at something so she followed his gaze to the sky.

She then noticed all the stars. She had not realized it was dark. Where was her mind during the shift in light? Her eyes twinkled with the stars and she knew tonight was going to be a good night she just had that gut feeling. She smiled at the stars and the moon before turning her eyes back to the demon lord to find him starring back at her just as intently as she had with the sky.

"My lord?"

"We are not in the past," he stated as one of his accursed hands moved on their own towards her thin form. He took notice that she had not seen the movement. He knew he could not stop the hand till it had met its goal. He felt his arm move to wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him. She was so close he could feel her shock.

Her eyes were wide at his movement. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was scarred and surprised all at once. She was pulled to the demon lord by his own free will but she also feared the reason why. As if sensing her troubled mind she felt him lower his chin upon the top of her head as a resounding purr erupted into the silence. Can a dog demon purr? Well it seems this one can, it just made her smile and giggle lightly. She could not help it; a dog purring was just too much for a girl to handle.

He noticed the needs of his beast and he knew he had to ignore them as much as possible, but now the calls were to strong for his body to listen. His beast was over powering him all because of this slip of a girl that had only just appeared before him today. Of course his beast says otherwise.

Before the two even knew it movement within each other's arms caught their ears and the next second the two were starring into each other's eyes, but their movement to quick to stop what had happened. The two were stunned.

Kagome had just experienced her first _kiss_ and she liked it. If her mind wasn't mush she would have asked for more, but her mind was nothing more then that, mush.

Sesshomaru felt the girl move and felt the sense as their lips connected. He felt neither disgust nor discomfort from her. He felt only passion from her. He did the only thing that came to his canine mind; he kissed her again while his arms pulled her small form closer to his warmed form. He felt the need to protect her and never let her go. To him it felt as if her being in his arms he had been given something he lost no more than fifteen hundred years ago. It felt as if she was what filled the missing gap and that the pain that was there was now gone due to her presence.

----------

demon- I do want to thank all of you who have reviewed and read my work. It makes me happy to know I can entertain some people. I'd like to thank my best friend for telling me to write, I wouldn't have updated the wrong thing if she didn't order me to write lol. She never told me what to update. She's worse then an editor but if I want my book published I had better go update it's newest ideas from my head.

Oh yes and thank you all who favorite my writing! It brings tears to my eyes just thinking about it. Okay well it is time I update my next fiction before I update my actual story so my friends don't hound on me this weekend lol.

Thank you all who do read, and I hope you continue to read. And thank god it is summer vacation for me so that means I can update as soon as I can get to it! I will be able to update weekly instead of every other month lol!!

Ja Ne!

-demon13o


End file.
